


sniper and scout play the pocky game

by ilivefordemomedic



Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, One Shot, The Pocky Game, hi!!! :D, idk what else to tag this, inspired by a convo me and my friend had, somnolent if youre reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivefordemomedic/pseuds/ilivefordemomedic
Summary: sniper and scout play the pocky game. that's it, that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Scout & Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	sniper and scout play the pocky game

**Author's Note:**

> bad writing ahead lmao

Sniper sat there, alone, cleaning his sniper rifle. As he reached for his coffee mug, he heard someone enter the nest.

"Hi, Scout. What're ya doing here?"

"Whoa." Scout was a bit amazed. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I know what your shoes sound like." Scout was satisfied with his answer.

He quickly sat down next to Sniper, grabbing a small red and white box from his pocket. 

"What's that?" Sniper asked. "Pocky sticks. You want one?" he said, opening the box.

Sniper shook his head and went back to focusing on his rifle.

Scout ate a few Pocky sticks when an idea popped into his head.

"Y'know, the lady at the store told me about this thing called the Pocky Game." He grabbed another Pocky stick from the box.

"And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to play?" he asked, pointing at the other man with the Pocky stick in his hand.

Sniper quickly contemplated the other's request.

He looked out the window in front of him. It seemed like the BLUs were going with a sneaky, defensive approach for this round.

"Sure. I've got time."

\----------

The two sat across from each other, a Pocky stick being held in the middle by their mouths.

The game seemed easy enough, Sniper thought to himself.

You just had to be the last person holding on to the Pocky stick. Simple.

Scout started the game by taking a small bite out of his end of the biscuit.

A few bites into the game, Sniper realized something.

How exactly were you supposed to hold on to the last bite?

...

Fuck. 

They were more than halfway done with the Pocky stick.

He started to sweat. He looked over at the other man.

It seemed like Scout hadn't realized the implications of the game yet.

Or was that how he wanted to appear?

Was all of this some elaborate scheme Scout had thought up to kiss him?

Or was he just that stupid?

Sniper didn't know. And that scared him.

(Unsurprisingly, the answer was the latter.)

When there was only one bite's worth of Pocky left, Scout lunged forward to grab it with his mouth.

The only thing he caught, however, was his coworker's lips.

Sniper sat as still as he could, not daring to move his tongue.

Scout steadied his arms, placing the palms of his hands behind Sniper's lower back, trying to balance himself as he was standing on one knee.

Sniper leaned back, placing his forearms flat on the wooden floor.

Were they really going to do this?

Suddenly, Scout pushed the other away, resulting in Sniper hitting his back against the floor.

"What the fuck, dude?! Why the hell did you kiss me?!" Scout yelled, annoyed. He scooted away from him.

"Me?! You were the one who lunged at me, prick!" he yelled back.

"I was trying to win the game!" 

The two turned away from each other, trying to forget what had just happened.

They were lucky that the BLU spy in the nest with them did not have a camera.

\----------

Sniper was awoken by a tap on his shoulder.

He pulled his sleeping mask up to see that Scout was sitting next to him.

"Scout? What're ya doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sitting with Soldier?" he asked, still half asleep.

"I traded seats with Demo, but that's not why I'm here," he said. Scout nervously played with his fingers.

"Look, I'm sorry for kissing you and stuff, I know that you aren't really into that an-"

Sniper raised his hand to interrupt him. "It's fine, it's all water under the bridge."

Scout smiled at him. "That's great, since..." 

He pulled out a familiar red and white box from his letterman jacket.

"...I wanted a rematch. You up for it?"

Sniper quickly glanced around the plane. All of the other passengers were asleep.

"Sure. I've got time," he said with a lopsided grin.


End file.
